vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Bierce
Bierce is a veteran warrior and one of the skybus group who are traveling from the Airport in the Eastern Frontier to the Capital. While he thinks he's over the hill he proves on the journey to be the most capable and second only to D in keeping them safe and alive long enough to survive The "Playground" area. Appearance The man appeared to others to have something unearthly about him. With a crimson cape and a scarf of the same hue, he seemed to be ablaze. He had a hard face, like a sculpted bronze, and despite his wardrobe he didn't seem the frivolous type. Which is common practice for an experienced warrior to get attention(see warrior).When he'd entered the waiting room, he hadn't taken one of the many empty seats of the skybus ; rather, he stood by the door, his left hand resting lightly on the hilt of his long sword . One didn't need to see that his blade was longer and heavier than those used for self defense to know that he was a combat professional. He carried himself like a warrior through and through. The strangest thing about him was the quiver he had on his back--it was stuff full of arrows, but he didn't have a bow. Ordinarily, everyone else would've eyed him with suspicion, but it was completely the opposite. When ever the elderly couple looked at him , they exchanged looks of relief and nodded to each other. Because of the danger of the suckling they were happy to have some one that seemed so capable. Later on he is seen carrying a cross bow he keeps concealed usually, and a watch looking device on his wrist. Biography As his appearance suggests he is a warrior through and through and a very experienced and capable one at that. He has lost some confidence in his skills though along the way which D is quick to understand psychologically from the way he talks. He and the skybus group crash into the the playground center when the pilot suddenly dies mysteriously. He is first to suspect something is afoot and deduces rather methodically that Toto had probably something to do with it. So he is amazing at reading people and deciphering the available clues to find the most tactical and reasonable result. A skill he uses through out the trip despite all the weird occurrences, weapons, and ungodly individual enemies the group faces.....Almost TOO good. Which becomes apparent later on the reason for this. He during the trip with his personable skills discerns that Jan was feeling inadequate in the face of D and him. D suggests to him on the raft that they feign falling off and leave him some room to defend the group and show his mettle. Sticking around and close to the raft to jump back in unknown to the group if things went too bad in his care. This tactic temporarily staves off group moral from plummeting giving it a boost instead. When they finally reach the inside of the Living Fortress, he is the first to go off to look for more supplies for the injured. And the group misses his presence when he is absent depending on him heavily. When one of the Six Guardian Knights come around after fighting D, he is forced to face off against him. He does very well against him but seems to be out matched in the end until D showing up saves him from a decided loss. He then goes on to tell the Hunter to "stay out of it" fighting him alone and triumphing, a feat D knows all too well is an accomplishment few on the planet could hope of doing. He faces off again against the second assassin sent to take on the Elder God. Out matched by his skills his arm is torn off.....by his voodoo along with his neck being bitten into and torn out. The Pillar of God shows up suspiciously ending the conflict a second time after it saved him originally with a random gust of wind that appeared from the God. Others in the group are made offers by the Elder, some took them up, some didn't. All along though Beirce is strangely quiet on the subject when it comes to him but he clearly discerns again with his people skills which have most likely taken up the offer. After surviving the attack from the second assassin he is seen among the Sacred Ancestor's Army having made it out side when the group was looking to find an escape route, but needed to stall or end the attack from the army for a time so they could escape. He has a watch like device that allows him to appear invisible to the enemy. Again suspicious for him to have some device that could allow him free access to an area with out the knowledge of the most elite attack force in the world guarding it. He aids D in destroying the machine called The Mysterious Symphony--Movement of Destruction, that the commander uses to guide the movements and coordinate their attack staving off destruction of the Living Fortress for a time. After making it back inside the group is preparing to decide the best way out later on after more conflicts. It is brought up how some members had been convinced by the Word of God to take up the Elder God's cause and take on his secret instructions he gives to them. Bierce reveals that the elder made him an offer. To make him better than he had ever been in exchange for following his instructions. It is also reveled Toto used the Fear of God to bring down the Skybus in the first place, a power given to him by the Elder. This shows that Bierce could have been persuaded before the trip along with anyone else in the group and he may have been following secret instructions the whole trip. He asks for a showdown to the death with D, and D is happy to accept, the battle reaches it's epitome with Bierce's arrows being unable to be dodged by D and him fighting holding his own due to the Power of God. At the apex of the last deciding blow the Fear of God reigns down on the group again like it did on the Skybus which throws Bierce into a terror, while D weathers the attack and kills him with a final stroke. D says....he gave me a little help didn't he, in response to Toto's timed attack. Powers and Abilities Power of God Equipment Cross Bow Long Sword Quiver Sensor Guard - On Bierce's left wrist he wears what looked like a wrist watch or an ultra-compact device for monitoring vital signs. According to Bierce he is some how masked from TSAA Mechanical Soldiers' sensors. Although it's not said in the book its highly suspect he would be able find something like that. Even Nobles wouldn't have access to something like that, may have been a benefit he got from the Elder God along with his Power of God abilities. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Warrior Category:Archer